hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2102 Atlantic hurricane season (Everyone's)
The 2102 Atlantic hurricane season is a currently active season. It's first storm, Alex, effected Florida, and killed many people. It's next storm, Bonnie, effected more places, caused torrential rains, ra ra ra, and became extremely costly, with damages of $93 billion, exceeding hurricane Sandy's. Hurricane Gaston is currently the deadliest cyclone on the face of thee earth. Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2102 season. The names that were used so far were Alex, Bonnie, and Colin. A poll is being made to trash Bonnie and Colin, and replace them with Bessie and Cool Brian. The unreasonably long list of names got tired out, so the the NOMAD alphabet will be in use. It goes as follows: Storms Tropical storm Adrian Adrian ruined festivals in Florida and killed 10. Hurricane Bonnie Bonnie formed from 2 areas of low pressure. One went on the Florida coast and became Adrian, the other went into the open Atlantic. The low quickly formed into tropical depression two. 1 hour later, an aircraft went into two and found winds of 40 mph, a pressure of 1006 mb and a cold core center. So the NWS upgraded it into subtropical storm Bonnie. The next day, Bonnie was upgraded to a tropical storm with winds of 60 mph and a pressure of 979 mb, the highest ever recorded in a tropical storm. NWS predicted Bonnie would start heading towards Europe and dissipate. But instead, Bonnie started north towards the US east coast and Atlantic Canada. Bonnie then straightened even further, into a 70 mph storm with pressures falling like a boulder. A day later, may 28, a small, ragged eye became visible on microwave imagery, and was upgraded to a 75 mph tropical hurricane with pressures of 968 mb. Normally, that would indicate category 2 status, but only category 1 winds were recorded. Bonnie then straightened further, reaching peak intensity with winds of 80 mph and a minimal barometric pressure of 965 millibars. Bonnie then made an unusual first landfall. It was on Ellis Island on may 29 and quickly made a second landfall in New York City with winds of 75 mph. After passing the big apple, Bonnie weakened to a 65 mph tropical storm with a 994 millibar pressure. Bonnie then made a third landfall in Massachusetts with winds of 50 mph and pressures of 1007 mb. On late may 30, Bonnie weakened into a tropical depression and made landfall in West Quoddy Head at the same time. It went into Atlantic Canada with pressures rocketing up like a comet. By the time it was between Nova Scotia and Newfoundland, the pressures were at 1099 mb. 3 hours later, at 2:00 AM on may 31, it made it's fifth and final landfall in Newfoundland with winds of 25 mph and pressures of 1010101010101010100010111111101010101011111010 millibars according to courrupt computers. We may never know what the true pressure was, it might have been 10011. A half hour later later, the unknown depression which was once the powerful hurricane Bonnie decayed into an extratropical cyclone. The cyclone became incredibly powerful and started towards Iceland. A powerful snowstorm arose from it, and snow over 600 feet tumbled Greenland. When it went by Iceland, even the snowmen needed a thousand articles of clothing to keep from freezing to death. It kept on moving north. When it reached the north pole, it started a new trek southward. It made yet another landfall on Santa's Workshop, and it helped there, because they never had even a nanometer of snow since 2050. It continued southward and made landfall on Russia. It still continued southward, and into the Indian ocean, where it became a depression, and dissipated. Altogether, Bonnie caused $94 billion 2102 US dollars in damage. It was costly. But it would soon be beaten by storms like Ian. Hurricane Colin This extremely strong and long lived cape verde type hurricane is the earliest C storm and the earliest category 4 storm in recorded history. The third named storm, second hurricane, and first major hurricane of the season, Colin formed from a vigorous wave that went off Africa. Colin formed slowly due to polar contitions north of it. It then turned into a category 3 and hit the leeward islands. But Colin wouldn't give up, as it then hit Haiti as a category 4, then the deaths and death count began. In the leeward islands, 101 people died because they were surfers. 1,001 people died in haiti because of unidentified flying Teddy bears. 9,898 people people died in Cuba because of(gasp!) flying chair missiles. The death count in the islands slowly climbed up to 10,000. Before it hit the Bahamas, Colin reached his peak intensity with 185 mph wind, and a pressure of 896 millibars. A million people died in the Bahamas due to trees. A billion people died in Florida due to storm surge. Only one person died in Bermuda because the storm pulled the guy into thin air. The storm lasted even in europe in which it caused a zillion deaths because everybody ran away. After that, on July 3, all of the European survivors, which are 25, moved to the US of A, which is a pretty dumb move, you know. Also on June 25, Colin dissipated 220 miles southwest of Moscow, Russia. In all, Colin caused $100 billion dollars in damage and 1,000,001,001,010,000 deaths, making it the deadliest storm ever. Although this would be roughed up by Gaston. Tropical cyclone trivia *Hurricane Colin is the earliest C storm in recorded history, surpassing Hurricane Cameron of 2051, which formed on june 2. *Hurricane Colin is the deadliest tropical cyclone in the world, with fatalities exceeding 1 trillion. The last record was by a super cyclone which hit Pakistan or something and caused 500,000 deaths. This would later be surpassed by Gaston later in the year. *Hurricane Colin is the earliest category 4 tropical hurricane on record, surpassing the not so powerful hurricane Dennis of 2005. It's pretty awesome that Hurricane Dennis will have a record for nearly 100 years until Colin. Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Danielle stayed in the Atlantic and never hit land, thus ending this microscopic article. The end. Hurricane Earl Never made a landfall, but killed a few on the US east coast. Hurricane Fiona Fiona went off Africa and hit Louisiana. People everywhere died. Hurricane Gaston Gaston the God killed EVERYBODY in its AWESOME MIDGE PATH!1!1!1!1!!11!1 Tropical storm hermine Hermine was first seen as a invest north of the depression that would become the almighty gaston. It soon dissipated due to vertical wind shear. The remnants of the invest accelerated westward, producing 12 inches of rain across the Caribbean. The invest was said to have regenerated on July 25 east of quintinia roo. It was named hermine on June 26 due to finding tropical storm winds in the center. 2 hours later, it was absorbed by gaston, not causing any damage, but a family of 4 in quintinia roo died because of a massive 20 meter high storm surge. Not much is known about the storm. Tropical Storm Ian EARLIEST. I. STORM. EVAR. Tropical Storm Julia NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!1 Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Matthew Tropical Storm Nichole Hurricane Otto Hurricane Paula *Paula=Right. *Potential Richard=Left. Hurricane Richard Hurricane Shary Hurricane Tobias Tropical Storm Virginie Hurricane Walter Hurricane Ark Hurricane Book Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2102 till:01/12/2102 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2102 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.64,0.24,0.24) legend:Category_6_>_194_mph_(>???_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/05/2102 till:21/05/2102 color:TS text:Adrian from:16/05/2102 till:31/05/2102 color:C1 text:Bonnie from:01/06/2102 till:25/06/2102 color:C4 text:Colin from:03/06/2102 till:10/06/2102 color:C2 text:Danielle from:06/06/2102 till:18/06/2102 color:C4 text:Earl from:08/06/2102 till:15/06/2102 color:C4 text:Fiona from:10/06/2102 till:30/06/2102 color:C4 text:Gaston from:25/06/2102 till:26/06/2102 color:TS text:Hermine from:30/06/2102 till:01/07/2102 color:TS text:Ian barset:break from:03/07/2102 till:06/07/2102 color:TS text:Julia from:10/07/2102 till:15/07/2102 color:C4 text:Karl from:13/07/2102 till:26/07/2102 color:C4 text:Lisa from:16/07/2102 till:29/07/2102 color:C5 text:Matthew from:19/07/2102 till:23/07/2102 color:TS text:Nichole from:21/07/2102 till:28/07/2102 color:C3 text:Otto from:24/07/2102 till:28/07/2102 color:C3 text:Paula from:26/07/2102 till:01/08/2102 color:C3 text:Richard from:29/07/2102 till:26/08/2102 color:C6 text:Shary barset:break from:01/08/2102 till:10/08/2102 color:C5 text:Tobias from:03/08/2102 till:06/08/2102 color:TS text:Virginie from:07/08/2102 till:12/08/2102 color:C1 text:Walter barset:skip from:09/08/2102 till:21/08/2102 color:C5 text:Ark from:11/08/2102 till:08/09/2102 color:C6 text:Book bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2102 till:01/06/2102 text:May from:01/06/2102 till:01/07/2102 text:June from:01/07/2102 till:01/08/2102 text:July from:01/08/2102 till:01/09/2102 text:August from:01/09/2102 till:01/10/2102 text:September from:01/10/2102 till:01/11/2102 text:October from:01/11/2102 till:01/12/2102 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms that lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. 2102 was martian active in these terms; with an ACE total of FOREVER!!!!!!1 Tropical Depressions and Subtropical storms are not included in season totals. Category:Gukygrfeykugfdfukgydfhyurdfshiourgshlutgr iunfrgjnhdfvuhukrfeiuhfgsrhiuvfsfuilhgstrnuserfnutgsinlurefihfdvzu Category:Future Storms